


Autumn in New York

by vcg73



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sweet Slush, kadam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vcg73/pseuds/vcg73
Summary: No bad mood can withstand the combination of Adam Crawford and a crisp autumn day.





	Autumn in New York

Kurt grunted, squinting and blinking into a sudden blast of morning sunlight. Shielding his eyes with one hand, he levered up on his elbow, keeping the thick bedcovers pulled tightly around his body when it registered that a crisp breeze was flowing into the room as well.

“What the hell are you doing?” he asked as his eyes adjusted enough to recognize his boyfriend standing next to the open window. Adam had drawn the curtains back and opened the window to its fullest, leaving their bedroom awash in light, and cold early-morning air. Emphasis on early.

Adam made a show of dipping his head back, throwing his arms open, and breathing in a deep lungful of the fragrant breeze. “Ahhhh!” he exclaimed dramatically as he exhaled. “Smell it, Kurt! Isn’t it wonderful?”

“What?” he demanded grumpily.

“The breeze! Smell how fresh and clean it is? And the sunlight! Just look at the radiant brilliance of a fine, sunny, autumn morning in New York!”

Kurt groaned and flopped back down, jerking the quilt over his head. There had been a time when he had thought of himself as a morning person, back when he used to get up early for glee rehearsals, or Cheerios practices, or just to fix his dad a healthy breakfast before he left for work; but that was before he had met Adam Crawford. Adam was one of those people who blinked awake completely alert every morning, cheery, energetic, and eager to face a new day. A virtual poster-boy for early birds. 

He loved Adam dearly but there were days, like this one, when the man’s relentlessly puppyish joie de vivre just made Kurt want to rebel by burying himself in blankets and sleeping until noon. “Too early!” he grumbled.

Adam grinned at his reaction and plopped down next to him, bouncing his weight on the thick mattress hard enough to jog them up and down. When that got no reaction, he resorted to poking ticklish fingers at his shrouded bundle of boyfriend.

“Go ‘way!”

Not ready to give up yet, Adam began singing into his blanket covered ear. _“Autumn in New York, why does it seem so inviting? Autumn in New York, it spells the thrill of first-knighting. Glittering crowds and shimmering clouds, in canyons of steel. They’re making me feel, I’m hoooome.”_

In spite of himself, Kurt started laughing. He uncovered his head and Adam immediately celebrated his victory with a kiss to his nose, and then his lips. “Come out with me,” he begged, eyes bright and expectant. “It’s a gorgeous day out and we don’t have anywhere to be. Let’s go to Central Park and get ourselves a coffee at one of the vendor stands, then just walk and enjoy the day.”

A fond sigh huffed over Kurt’s lips. This man had been a golden retriever in some past life, he just knew it. He could practically see a tail wagging from the seat of Adam’s red striped pajama pants. With only half-sincere reluctance, he said, “Ugh, you and your rambles. I’ll think about it, but I need a shower first if you don’t want me sleep-walking all day.”

Adam beamed. “I’ll go start the water!” he said, jumping up and all but running from the room.

Kurt rubbed his face with both hands and glanced at the clock, wishing he hadn’t when he realized that the bright red digital display read 6:04 AM. “I’m gonna kill him.”

Fortunately for Kurt’s temper and Adam’s continued good health, Adam had the foresight to treat his grumpy boyfriend to a shared shower, making good use of Kurt’s favorite soap, shampoo, and conditioner, as well as a personal shave, facial exfoliation, and matching toner treatment, then dropping to one knee with a playful wink. "Got to make sure every single inch is squeaky clean." 

“You make a very persuasive argument for mornings,” Kurt said a few minutes later, wrapping a towel around his waist and exiting the bathroom on shaky knees. Sitting back down on their rumpled bed, he smiled. “Anything special I can do for you?”

Adam grinned and kissed him. “Just come out with me. Days like this are meant to be lived, but they’re so much better with someone you love beside you.”

“Aaaugh, why do you have to be so damned adorable?” He demanded, even as he picked an accent pillow up off the floor and half-heartedly chucked it at Adam’s head. “ _Fine._ Get dressed before I change my mind.”

“You’re not really going to wear that,” Kurt said ten minutes later as he finished putting on the final pieces of his own ensemble; a thick burgundy scarf and cute matching hat that Adam had knit for him, which matched beautifully with his designer hiking boots, textured jeans, and soft golden-brown cashmere sweater. He turned away from the mirror and looked Adam up and down, taking in the reality that he had hoped was just a trick of light on his reflection. Adam was standing before him in sturdy walking shoes, brown corduroy pants, and the most eye-wateringly gaudy sweater that Kurt had ever seen. It was an absolute riot of reds, yellows, greens, and browns, knit together with little rhyme or reason, and topped with a sunset orange beanie.

Surprise flickered over Adam’s features. He looked himself over in Kurt’s full-length mirror and said, “What’s wrong with it?”

“You look like a regurgitated leaf pile."

“It’s seasonal.”

“It’s ugly!”

“I made it myself.”

“And you didn’t go blind?”

“I like it. It’s cheerful.”

“I don’t. It looks like it came from the Jackson Pollock Fall Collection.”

“You’re not just pretending you don’t like this jumper as an excuse not to go out with me today, are you?” Adam said.

“No!”

Well, crap. Kurt could feel his resolve not to be seen in the company of that hideous sweater crumbling in the face of Adam’s injured expression. Oh, no. He wouldn’t pull out The Lips, would he? The ever so slight tremble, as if Adam were about to cry, only to harden into ‘carry on, stiff upper lip, pretend it doesn’t bother you’ English reserve? 

He _wouldn’t_!

He had.

Smacking his boyfriend a bit harder with the pillow to express his exasperation, Kurt grabbed his wallet and keys. “God, I'm such a sucker. Come on. I’ll buy you a doughnut.”

Adam’s good mood was restored so quickly that Kurt's suspicion that he was being teased out of his grouchy mood was immediately confirmed. Picking up his own wallet, Adam stuffed it in his pocket and grabbed Kurt by the hand, humming as he locked the door and led the way to the nearest subway station.

Donning a pair of sunglasses against the glare of natural light reflecting off of Adam’s sweater, Kurt struggled to hide a smile. "You're not very subtle, you know."

Adam just laughed. "I know. Worked, didn't it?"

A subway transfer and a half hour ride soon had them emerging outside the Museum of Natural History on 81st street. Ten minutes later, they were entering Central Park, and Kurt’s earlier disgruntlement had vanished. It really was a lovely day out, with sunny blue skies, a colorful riot of leaves both on the ground and in the trees, and a lingering hint of overnight rain still detectable in the soft chilly breeze.

The two men walked, holding hands, or occasionally looping an arm around each others waists for a quick sideways hug. They didn’t talk much, just walked slowly through the tree-lined pathways of the quiet park, enjoying it with other early morning hikers, bike-riders, skaters, and bench-warmers. An occasional parent with a stroller passed them by, or a dog-walker with anywhere from one to a dozen pooches at the end of their leashes.

Kurt smiled at the sight of the happy animals, remembering his earlier thoughts about Adam. He considered sharing the observation, but decided that Adam probably wouldn’t find it as funny as he did and kept it to himself. He did, however, choose to confess, “I’m glad we came. I didn’t want to, but I’m glad you talked me into it.”

“You’ve seemed rather blue this week,” Adam observed quietly. “I felt it might cheer you a bit to get out in the fresh air and relax.”

“Thanks,” he said, squeezing his hand but not sure he wanted to explain. He knew that Adam would not hold him to blame for dwelling on bad memories, but early October was his most hated time of the year. His mother had died in October. He had been laughed out of his ‘West Side Story’ high school audition in October – an experience that still occasionally caused him to freeze up when he tried out for parts today. Blaine had cheated on him and broken his heart for the first time in October. “This is just … sort of a bad time of year for me. I’ll be okay when we get closer to Halloween.”

Adam smiled at him. “Understood,” he said simply.

Kurt knew that he really did understand. Adam was one of those wonderful people who could simply be there for another, without requiring a detailed explanation or making their troubles about him. There was never any need for excuses or reassurances with Adam. He simply trusted Kurt and took it on faith that Kurt would trust him back. And because of that, he did.

“Race you to that leaf pile,” Kurt said suddenly, disengaging his hand and taking off like a shot toward a huge pile of fallen leaves that had been gathered by city maintenance workers and left for later disposal. 

Adam whooped joyfully and took off after him. Adam had longer legs, but Kurt was faster and he’d had a short head start. He reached the mound first, but suddenly realized that the leaves would most likely be damp from the overnight rain and diverted his steps at the last possible moment, avoiding the pile and the possible ruination of his cashmere sweater.

Not being able to read his mind, Adam plowed ahead, unable to stop his forward charge when he saw Kurt move aside. He was so close that he was also unable to avoid Kurt’s foot, which had stuck out a bit too far to the left when he changed direction. Tripping over the extended boot with a yelp of alarm, Adam plunged head-first into the leaf pile, tumbling ass over teakettle into the gathered foliage. He did a complete forward flip and lay spread-eagle atop the leaves, blinking dazedly up at the cheery blue sky.

Kurt stared down at his sprawled boyfriend, eyes wide and mouth open. “Are you okay? Did I trip you? I’m so sorry, Adam! I didn’t even see you until you kicked my foot and went flying.”

Tipping his head back, Adam blinked up at him and then laughed. A quiet chuckle at first, but it quickly grew into a loud, bright, ring of pure joy as he started flailing his limbs, kicking his feet and pumping his arms, soon creating some sort of leaf-angel in the middle of the pile.

Kurt could not help but laugh with him. He looked so happy and so silly, obviously not hurt a bit. He joined Adam in tossing handfuls of colorful leaves up into the air, smiling as they spun and floated back down to rest upon the occupant in their midst. 

Lips widening into a broad grin, Kurt lifted a hand to his forehead, peering and squinting intently at his leafy boyfriend. “Adam? Adam, where are you? Adam, are you still in there?”

“What are you playing at?” Adam asked him with a puzzled smile.

“Adam? I can hear your voice, but your sweater seems to have camouflaged with the leaves. I can’t find you.”

Snorting, Adam reached up and grabbed Kurt by the arm that was blindly patting the air in front of him as though he couldn’t see Adam at all, dragging him down toward the pile with a protesting screech of laughter.

“No, not my sweater!”

“But I thought you wanted to know where I was hiding, Kurt,” Adam teased, dragging him all the way into the crunchy, slightly damp pile and hugging him close, rolling their bodies back and forth until Kurt was as thoroughly coated as himself. The fallen leaves decorated his sweater, scattered all over his scarf, and even wound through Kurt’s hair where his hat had come loose in the playful struggle. Adam’s own beanie had lost itself somewhere in the excitement as well, but he could see it poking up from a corner of the now mostly flattened pile. 

Kurt, now resting on top of Adam’s chest, smiled down at him and plucked a large red leaf out of his tousled blond hair before dipping down to give him a kiss. “Found you.”

“My hero,” Adam said, looking up at his boyfriend with an expression of utter contentment. “You look like a wild fairy creature, all bright eyes and rosy cheeks, leaves clinging to your hair in a crown of brightness.”

“Does that mean I’ve enchanted you?”

He smiled. “Since the very first moment I saw you.”

“Then you must have some fairy magic of your own,” he said, kissing him lightly. With a smile, Kurt lightly carded his fingertips through Adam’s messy hair and softly sang, “Lovers that bless the dark, on benches in Central Park.”

Carefully rolling them out of the scattered leaves, Adam pulled himself to his feet and gave Kurt a hand up. They brushed each other down, plucking the last few clinging leaves away and settling their hats back into place. Adam looked ruefully at his colorful sweater, noticing that it was now damp and lumpy, stretched out of shape by their revelry, while Kurt’s somehow still looked perfect. 

“You tripped me on purpose, didn’t you?”

Surprised, Kurt said, “No. Why would you think that?”

“Because this jumper is probably ruined and headed for the bin as soon as we get home.”

Kurt reached out and fingered the garment, straightening and adjusting it here and there. He smiled and patted Adam on the chest. “I think we might still be able to save it. Somehow I’ve taken a liking to it.”

“So if it ends up shrunken, you’ll take over wearing it?”

“Don’t push your luck. Have you ever been tested for color-blindness?”

Adam slid his arm up and pretended to put Kurt in a headlock for a moment. “Very funny.”

“Just asking,” he said with a laugh, wrapping his arm around Adam’s waist and holding him close as they strolled back to the nearest pathway, continuing their journey together.

A soft breeze rippled through the sun dappled trees above, seeming to sing the final verse to the happy young couple. _Autumn in New York. It’s good to live it again._

THE END


End file.
